Not Yet
by Bullshifters
Summary: Digimon Frontier; One shot (possible follow on) - not canon. The psychiatric ward can be a lonely place when you're all alone. Six young adults are suffering from the torture of their own minds, unable to escape. Well not yet anyways.


**Disclaimer: Do not own Digimon, never have never will**

 **I suffer from mental illness myself and I found this an interesting topic to explore. It has mild themes, I would not consider it mature.  
This is a one-shot but if there is push for me to continue I will try to oblige :) Hope you enjoy**_

A young man sat in his crisp white room, on his crisp white sheets, wearing a crisp white blank expression. His fingers fumbled as if missing something and he seemed immune to the occasional howls and shouts coming from the corridors.

How could he end up back here again? How could he let this happen?

Why does his life slip away from him in such a spiral by the time he's caught up, there are already casualties?

He cleared his throat and bounced off the bed, straightening his dark red tee, a stark contrast to the disinfected room around him. Flexing his fingers, he brought the mirror closer. He was allowed have a mirror, that was something. A luxury.

His dark chestnut hair stuck up oddly, thick chunks seeming to fight for room on his head. His tanned skin was paler than usual, dark rings under his deep brown eyes. They stared dully at his crinkled clothes and more importantly at the burn scars winding around his wrists and hands all the way up to appear on his collar bones. The pink scarred tissue peeped out from under the red, trailing up to his ear and across one cheekbone. He attempted a smile but it faltered and was lackluster in the neon lighting.

Surely there was something to smile about, he hadn't killed himself. Not yet.

The twins sat opposite each other, one on each bed. The room was small and really too cramped for two. They bitterly shared everything, also too terrified to separate. Each one of them glared at each other, 'Look where you landed me into'. The longer haired twin was the first to break the gaze, staring around at the door. His piercing dark blue eyes searched curiously, convinced an eye was staring through the door. He grabbed his ponytail in one fist, gripping the dark navy hair, his bandanna falling askew. The shorter haired twin stared into space, his mind filled with rushing patterns, escape plans, ways to hide medications.

They weren't going to steal his happiness, not yet.

The longer haired twin glanced at the slash marks across his arms and grimly smiled.

They weren't going to stop him. Not yet, not ever.

A larger man felt lightning seize through his veins again, the ambulance flashing red and blue in his brain over and over again. The pulse was pounding in his head, the jerks and twitches never ending. They took his breath, his power, his will. It was stress that brought it on, yes that was it. Too much stress, you are going to have to go in until the seizures were under control.

Lightning strikes and thunder bounded through his whole self, his teeth biting and drawing blood whenever they could, the back of his head dark and bruised.

How could he let this happen? Why weren't the medications working?

They couldn't get them under control. Not yet.

A boy felt seized with fear again as the room around him disappeared.

Somehow that warm July had turned to a cold, dark December. Ice and snow melted around his shoes his pelting feet were all he could hear as he felt the shadows creep behind him. He was too young, the details were fading, but the irreplaceable fear was there. The laughs echoed in his head and the desperation grew when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Pushed down, his face was pressed into the thick snow, the crystals stinging his eyes, his cheeks.

The scream inside him died as he felt the pain begin.

It wasn't real. It was once, but is it now? Is it real? The snowflakes danced around him, the only beautiful thing as the torture began.

Gasping in the humid air, he found himself screaming and shaking, surrounded by people in that warm July day.

The flashbacks weren't getting any better, they were going to have to try and get them under control. He still got them everyday, he still had no relief from the pain.

Not yet.

A young woman blew on her fingers ten times before getting up from her bed in the cold white room. Here she was, all the routines for nothing. Bad luck had still befallen her, she was still not getting better.

She thought if she stuck rigidly to the routines, she would, for sure, be OK.

She blew on her fingers again ten times before nudging the bathroom door open with her elbow. She held her hands in front of her as if they were filthy. With a sharp inhale she realized there was only a sliver of soap, and nothing else. Feeling tears sting the corner of her eyes, she couldn't bear it.

She would die here, she knew it. She would get some filthy disease from someone.

She blew harsher on them, before reaching for the soap and scrubbing every cuticle with vigor. She would have to sneak some in, maybe cleaning fluid, something.

They had tried to rewire her brain already, it hadn't worked before.

Her brain was still plagued with the necessities of the routines, and she couldn't stop them no matter how hard she tried.

Not yet anyways.

The young adults sat reluctantly in a circle, a therapist beside the younger boy and one of the twins. Koji scowled around the group, making no effort to pull down his sleeves. Why should he? He didn't have to hide it anymore. His dark blue eyes caught the deep brown ones directly opposite and immediately they were drawn to the scars littering his tanned clear skin.

Takuya attempted a smile at the depressed teen opposite him but the kid looked away, his eyes sliding towards the floor awkwardly. Takuya furrowed his brow and turned to his left where a beautiful blonde was sitting. A little skinny with scab caked hands, but still an innocent green eyed girl. He smiled at her and she returned a meek one.

Zoe observed the boy beside her and was immediately taken by his warm wide smile. She returned it as best as she could but made no effort at an introduction. The younger boy beside the therapist was clutching at the side handles of his chair, looking tortured. She felt a stab of pity for the younger boy, younger than them all. What could have possibly screwed him up so much to be here?

Tommy coughed, holding back a sob. He was terrified by the social interaction approaching at high speed towards him. He didn't want to look any of these people in the eye, afraid to provoke them. His knees knocked with the tremors quaking through his body. He didn't want a repeat of before. Startled, he drew his hand away when it knocked into the man's beside him. At a quick glance, Tommy decided he was the most frightening of all.

JP was concerned at the way the younger boy jumped when he accidentally brushed him. He was the biggest here, and clearly quite different from the rest. They were seriously mentally ill, he was just stressed, he didn't understand the necessity of a stint in the ward. His seizures were serious, of course, but looking at the group around him, he knew they weren't just a short break from freedom. The shorter haired twin observing everyone erratically, caught his eye. The twin grinned at him and JP awkwardly smiled back before looking away quickly. Yes... He didn't belong here.

Koichi excitedly bounced his leg, a million things burning through his mind. He had so much to do, why were they just sitting here saying nothing? He needed to get things changed, before he turned into a carbon copy of his brother for a while. He was startled out of his thoughts by a large clap from the therapist.

'All right everyone, lets get started. You don't know me, but you will! And you will know everyone in this group like the back of your own hand too. Not yet of course, give it time. Not just yet'

 **All right, for those who have made it thus far could have possibly noted the theme.**

 **Takuya - Pyromaniac/possible schizophrenic - Fire  
Zoe - OCD (blowing of fingers)/possible EDNOS - WindKoji - Manic Depression/Paranoia - Light  
Kouichi - Bipolar/ADHD - Dark  
JP - Seizures/Anxiety - Lightning  
Tommy - PTSD - Ice  
**

 **Notice how the twins are swapped, this is purely for personality purposes. Also, this is a one shot but if the demand is for more I will try to oblige**

 **Happy reading :)**


End file.
